In recent years, packaging materials used for packaging foods and the like have been required to have an antifogging property for enhancing visibility of contents such as fruits and vegetables, daily dishes, and the like. Examples of a method known as a method for imparting the antifogging property to packaging materials include a method of molding a resin into a film and then applying an antifogging agent on at least a surface in contact with contents (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1), and a method of kneading an antifogging agent into a resin used for a packaging material, molding the resin into a film, and then performing secondary molding for various packaging materials (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1).